Pair Me Up
by Writer Beta
Summary: Perry(human)xKimPossible Perry's work has caught the attention of Global Justice who wants him to work with the now partner-less Kim Possible. Pursuing a mysterious evil, the two develop a relationship that is complicated and divided by their work and their possible romance. Phineas&Ferb/KimPossible (slight)


Pair Me Up

Perry(human)xKimPossible

Perry's work has caught the attention of Global Justice who wants him to work with the now partner-less Kim Possible. Pursuing a mysterious evil, the two develop a relationship that is complicated and divided by their work and their possible romance.

SLIGHT crossover with Phineas and Ferb...

Chapter 1

* * *

"Congratulations, Perry!"

The tall, muscular, young man had entered his dark home when all of a sudden, the lights flicked on and the entire Flynn-Fletcher household jumped out from various places. He looked around quizzically his teal hair falling over his eyes.

"W-What?"

Linda Flynn-Fletcher rushed towards her eldest son and hugged him tight. "Ooh, I'm so proud of you! Getting a promotion!"

He cast a wary glance at Phineas and Ferb who were smiling slyly. "Well, we might have told mom we were planning a party for you…" Phineas stated his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Thank you, Linda… but it's not a big deal." He tried to explain but was ignored and promptly dragged to the dinner table where a feast containing all his favorite foods was laid out. Words of congratulations and any other words spoken to him were drowned out by the smell of the food, his grumbling stomach, and the fatigue of that day.

_Earlier that day… _

_Perry was sleeping on the floor on a pile of blankets in between Phineas' and Ferb's beds. He slept in their room often though sometimes he preferred he solitude of his room. Tonight though, he was enjoying quality time with his favorite siblings… no offense to Candace._

_His watch started to beep causing the two boys to stir slightly. Perry woke up instantly muting the watch before anybody actually woke up. He glanced around the room warily. It was dark but he didn't hear any signs of Phineas or Ferb awakening._

_His agent watch continued to flash red and he quietly exited the room. Everybody seemed to be sound asleep._

_The teal haired figure tip toed outside. He silently closed the backyard door and took a deep breath. Sometimes sneaking to and from was a little nerve-wracking._

_The secret agent then stepped onto the cold, green grass. The summer night air was crisp and cool but his bare feet were just a tad bit chilly. His pjs would need to go if he was going to face Doofenshmirtz… why else would he be called after all?_

_He sidled along the side of the house looking for the entrance hidden within the wall. Upon finding it, he knocked on it in a certain pattern and the wall slid open just enough for him to slip in and down a tube._

_He zipped down quicker than he had anticipated and slammed into his large red chair. He winced rubbing his butt. That tube was a little too short…_

"_Ah, Agent P…" Monogram stood there but his expression was somewhat solemn. "Um, it's not the usual actually… and sorry to wake you up so late… err early? Well either way, um, the floor will open up and lead to another entrance. Go through there." It was the first time he had seen the major at a loss for words or was it nervousness? "Oh and change into uniform,"_

_Perry nodded, "Yes sir," He wasn't sure what was going on but at least the Tristate Area wasn't in trouble._

_Once clad in his fedora, tank, cargo pants, and boots, Agent P slipped down the hole that had opened up on the ground. Was it even possible to go down any further? He wondered to himself._

_The tube went further into the ground but the fall lasted only about 3 to 4 seconds. And this time, Perry landed on a hard surface._

_He grimaced as he unexpectedly landed on his butt. _

"_Are you Agent P?" An older woman with light brown hair and an eyepatch over her right eye stood in front of him._

_He glanced around warily. It was like the headquarters to some amazing base. What was the OWCA hiding? They didn't have to budget to give him a bonus but they had the money to have this?_

"_Agent P, don't worry. She's an ally." Major Monogram appeared before him as well. The man was clad in his major clothing. Perry noted that Carl was in the background conversing with other scientific looking people._

_He stood brushing himself off. "Where is this?"_

"_Welcome to GJ, Global Justice. I'm Dr. Director." The introduction was short and sweet. Perry only nodded tucking his fedora down._

"_Global Justice? This is another secret organization then?" He question glancing at Major Monogram who crossed his arms._

"_Yes, Global Justice is actually… top, top secret."_

"_What does this have to do with me?" Perry was feeling impatient. It was well over midnight now and he wasn't getting any sleep. And today was Saturday, Doof was already up early on Sundays…_

"_We've heard about your works, Agent P. You are high skilled and incredibly smart. We would like to recruit you into our ranks." Dr. Director was frank but her voice was sincere._

_Perry's eyes widened, his tan hands fell slack to his sides. He gave Monogram a suspicious glance. Was this his plan?_

"_Just think of it as a promotion," Monogram offered._

"_A promotion?"_

"_Indeed, we would require your services in taking certain villains out but it would not divert from your everyday dealings with Dr. Doofishman… was it?"_

_Monogram shrugged, "Close enough."_

"_It does mean that you will be significantly busier on certain days." Dr. Director explained gazing at him with all seriousness._

_Perry thought about it. He would have to deal with other guys and not just Doof… who could refuse that? He nodded, "I'll do it."_

"_Wow, that was quick." Monogram scratched his neck, "I had this motivational speech to get you join but… uh… yeah…" Dr. Director shot the major a critical glance but said nothing. "Well in any case, we'll keep you informed with the OWCA as to what your missions are going to be."_

_Perry nodded, "Is that all?"_

"_No, not quite, you will be meeting your assigned partner for the next year." The director interjected. The secret agent twisted his lips. He was used to doing it solo… a partner might just interfere. He was about to speak up when something or someone landed on top of him. "Oof!" He grunted slamming into the ground once again. He could feel his body become battered._

"_Really?" The person on top of him questioned with a bit of a scowl._

"_Well speak of the devil," Dr. Director smiled, "Agent P, meet Kim Possible, for the next year, you two will be handling different missions for us."_

_Perry glanced at the female who had landed on top of him. She had stunning long red hair and the brightest shimmering emerald green eyes he had ever seen. She was rather light despite the lovely landing…_

_He nodded, "Hello,"_

_Kim stared wide eyed for a moment before scrambling up to her feet. She blushed bright red, "I-I umm… umm… sorry about that! I mean I uh…" She was at a complete loss for words. She shifted her gaze down on embarrassment._

_He smiled like a gentleman as he stood, "You're as light as a feather."_

_Kim smiled nervously then faced the director, "Um, Dr. Director? What's this about a new partner?"_

"_As Mr. Stoppable will be away for some time, I thought it would be good for you to partner with someone else. Besides that, I have the feeling there's terrible storm approaching in the near future." The director again explained. Monogram was shifting rather uncomfortably next to her. He didn't really have a place in this conversation anymore_

_Kim tried to protest, "But I…"_

_Perry glanced at her, "Are you displeased with having me as a partner?"_

_She blushed again and shook her head vehemently, "No, it's just… I mean…"_

"_Good, then, now that you two are acquainted, get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow!"_

_Perry gave a curt bow to the ladies, saluted Monogram, then turned towards where he saw an exit sign. He wondered vaguely just how far from home he was…_

_He didn't really like the thought of a partner. He was a solo agent… mm, but maybe teamwork wasn't so bad. He would accept the opportunity to try something new._

_Unfortunately, the exit he had found was miles away from home and he had to hop bosses back to his house which took approximately 3 hours. He was extremely exhausted and it was 4 a.m._

_He collapsed on his make-shift bed in Phineas and Ferb's room. He heard shifting on the beds. Phineas peeked over the edge of his bed, "Where'd you go, bro?"_

"_Work," Perry grunted wearily._

"_Wow, at midnight? You sure are dedicated." The eldest male could almost hear Ferb nodding in agreement._

"_Got a promotion…" He muttered and the rest of the conversation faded away. He of course had to get up again within a few hours to crash Doof's plans. Which he did rather grumpily because Doof decided to go further to edge of the Tristate Area…_

That of course, led to the moment now where he was chowing down on the food in front of him. He was exhausted. But he was still a secret agent and the days to come would surely not even measure up to this…

Boy was he right.

(KP)

Kim heaved a sigh as she opened her locker.

"Girl, I haven't heard a sigh that heavy since Bonnie won that cheerleading competition…" Monique popped up behind her quirking an eyebrow at her best friend.

Kim frowned, "Hey that was just that once! It's not my fault I was saving the world." The young cheerleading hero sighed again though once she had pulled her things out of her locker.

"Is it the whole Ron going away thing?" Monique questioned. "I guess it really bothers you huh…?"

"No! Not really… I mean…" Kim Possible sighed again. "It's not like I'm not happy that he left. They really needed him after all…" She trailed off thinking about the event.

(KP)

"_Stoppable-san!" It was out of nowhere that Yori appeared and approached Ron. He and Kim had been at Bueno Nacho when the girl had stormed into the building with an expression of extreme concern. "Please! You must return to Yamanouchi School!"_

"_Whoa! Yori, what's the problem?" He was surprised to see the Japanese woman especially in a state of pure distress. _

"_Please… Master Sensei… he's fallen ill…" Tears began to fill her eyes and Ron jumped up onto his feet. Yori grabbed his shirt and began to sob. He glanced at Kim who wore an expression of worry._

"_Slow down, Yori. What's going on?" Kim questioned sliding a little bit closer to the two._

_Yori sniffled a little wiping her eyes. "Excuse me… I'm in such an embarrassing state…"_

"_Don't worry about it." Ron gave an encouraging smile. "Now, what's up?"_

_Yori continued to tell them that Master Sensei had fallen ill under unknown circumstances and the temple had fallen into a state of chaos due to this. The Master told Yori to fetch Ron as he was the monkey master. They needed Ron to come to the temple for a short while until the Master recovered._

_Ron was a little uncertain about it as he didn't want to leave his best friend, but Kim urged him to go._

"_They need you more than I do." Despite what she said, Kim really didn't want him to go. Things just wouldn't be the same._

_The blonde teen stared at his friend then at Yori before nodding. It would be soon after that he departed for who knows how long._

"He writes back all the time." Kim stated with a small chuckle. She had received multiple letters and had written back. "It's just… different without him."

Monique nodded before grinning and grabbing her friend by the shoulder. "You know what you need, girl? A shopping trip!" She squealed leaning in close and hugging Kim. "We'll go right after school!" Kim laughed deciding it would be a good idea to stop dwelling on Ron.

(.KP.)

Perry woke with a jolt as something shook the foundations of the house. He glanced outside quickly with alarm wondering if Doofenshmirtz had found him. He was relieved though to only see the boys building a rocket ship of sorts outside.

He sat up and yawned. He subconsciously clicked his teeth together making a strange noise that the boys seemed to enjoy. He had learned the trick a long time ago as a child, but it seemed to amuse his brothers to no end. He got up and went to the bathroom. He tugged off his night shirt and gazed into the mirror. He was rather well built because of his constant working out, but he was still kind of scrawny looking. He turned around and stared at the scar line trailing up his right shoulder.

Memories of travelling to the other dimension whisked through his mind before he splashed some water on his face. As long as his family was safe, he didn't particularly mind the marks left behind from that incident. Some days he worried that he would have to leave them, but he was usually confident that he could keep things a secret.

He heard a familiar beeping and clicked a button his watch. The Major's hologram appeared. "Agent P, good morning, I see you're awake."

"Major," He gave a slight nod wondering if Doof was already up to something.

"Today, you'll be meeting with Miss Possible to begin you work with her. Doof doesn't seem to be doing anything, but just in case, we have left the other Agent P to deal with him." Perry nodded thinking of the agent from Tibet with black and white hair who had caused him trouble a while ago. "We've sent you the coordinates and today, you'll be riding in style. Come down to base, and we'll show you." He nodded and clicked Monogram off.

Well at least he got a break from Doofenshmirtz today.

(.KP.)

Monique and Kim were walking towards the mall after school that day. The two chattered about various gossip in school. Kim was thankful that her friend was attempting to keep her mind busy.

As they neared the mall, they noticed a figure leaning against a motorcycle near the sidewalk.

"Dangg, he looks finneeee." Monique commented on the figure standing there. He was dressed in a leather jacket and cargo pants. A muscle shirt beneath revealed just how well toned he was, but Kim instantly recognized the ruffled teal mess of hair and the fedora on top.

He glanced up towards them and stared at Kim who blushed in turn. 'Oh gosh, why is he here…?'

"Miss Possible," He spoke in a deep, cool voice that entranced the girls. "We have business to deal with today."

She nodded and Monique gave her a look. "You know this hotty and you never said anything?!"

"Sorry, Monique! He's a secret agent."

Monique whined, "You always get the cute ones! No fair, girl!" But she smiled nonetheless, "Well, I guess you can go, but you owe me a shopping trip and some pointers on how to score guys like him." She shoved her friend as Kim rolled her eyes.

Monique left the two and Kim smiled nervously at the agent with a blank expression. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Sitch?" He blinked giving a confused expression.

"Oh, sorry," She apologized smiling a bit. "It means what's happening."

He gave a nod. "The director asked us to find someone by the name of… Señor Senior… Senior?" He quirked a brow at the name on his mobile device. It was a borrowed machine from the organization seeing as he would never own something this nice.

Kim smiled, "Yeah, that would be his name. Weird, I know… his son's name is Señor Senior Junior." Perry smirked a little. "Hey, is that a smile I see?"

Perry chuckled, "I am quite capable of smiling, Miss Possible."

"I'm sorry, you just seemed so professional…" She blushed slightly while he nodded.

"Well, I assure you. I am a human." He flashed a charming smile before pressing a button on his phone. "The organization is sending us a plane this time."

"Well that's a change of pace," She commented with an eyebrow quirked.

Perry shrugged, "They seem to be very careful with this mission. It seems we might be in for a bigger loop than we think."

"Oh boy," She sighed wondering why her life couldn't be simpler. "Well, we can always hope that you're wrong."

Hope indeed…


End file.
